Covert Operations
Synopisis Prologue: "This week on Transformers: Legends... Can the Autobots seek out and destroy the Decepticon infiltrators? Will Blaster outsmart his eternal rival Soundwave? It's brains and brawns in this week's Episode: Covert Operations!" Blog description: "Autobot operations have seen a series of setbacks lately. Each incident in itself may seem harmless, but the Autobots Blaster and Prowl have seen a pattern emerging where every major Autobot operation is slowly hampered and brought to a slowdown. Too delicate for a regular Decepticon ploy, this Decepticon operation is all about stealth, infiltration and hit and run attacks. In a response the Autobots send their best operatives that are the perfect fit to counter this new threat…" Epilogue: "The Decepticon Infiltrations have been stopped! Soundwave and his tapes have been outsmarted and outclassed by the combined skills of the brightest Autobots. But who knows where Soundwave will surface next..." Gameplay INTRODUCING TWO NEW FEATURES: NEW: Evolution Cards! You can now get a new type of cards: Evolution Cards. By merging evolution cards together you create a new card. This new card is more powerful, has new art and inherits a portion of the stats of the previous cards. The card can be evolved 3 times and every max levelled card used gets the 10% stat bonus. Fully evolved cards not only get a special battle bonus, they also play short animations in which you can see them transforming from their alt mode into robot mode! NEW: Campaign Episodes! In the new Campaign Episode you must bring you strongest deck of cards and fight your way through increasingly difficult waves of enemies and bosses! There are 3 Episode Campaigns; Easy, Medium and Hard. Each Campaign consists of a series of battlefields and missions, each of which becomes tougher while you progress through the campaign. The tougher the enemies, the more points and rewards you earn. Defeated enemy cards can be captured using Energon Nets and Energon Chains. Use these captured cards to improve your deck, level up your cards and complete your Cyberdex. Capturing cards also grant you more points and give extra rewards! Each Campaign has an unique boss that is an Evolution Card. Clear the battlefields to reach these bosses and defeat them. Then you can capture the card and evolve the card up. On the Hard campaign the battlefields from 5 and up each feature the Evolution Card boss, and the higher the battlefield the higher the capture chance! Your accumulated points total gives you a leaderboard position. At the end of the event, your final ranking grants you rewards. Episode Space Bridge Covert Operations Episode Bridge Raid Cards Blaster (1) Blaster (1) Weapon Eject (1) Eject (1) Weapon Laserbeak (3) Weapon Ravage (2) Weapon Soundwave (3) Weapon Rewards Soundwave (1) Soundwave (1) Weapon Soundwave (2) Soundwave (2) Weapon Nightbeat (1) Nightbeat (1) Weapon Prowl (3) Prowl (3) Weapon Captures Note: This section is incomplete. Waves Note: Locations are random. Robot modes only. Buzzsaw Decepticon Frenzy Decepticon Rumble Ramjet (1) Reflector Skywarp (1) Thundercracker (1) Bosses Laserbeak (1) Robot: 1.1 Alt: 1.2 Laserbeak (3) 1.3 Ravage (1) Robot: 2.1; 2.3 Alt: 2.2 Ravage (3) 5x Attack Soundwave (3) Category:Campaign Events